ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Object Overload (2018 Animated Series)
Object Overload is a 2018-2019 competition-style animated series created by Niall "XanyLeaves" Burns and airing on Nickelodeon. Synopsis: 47 animate objects (+ 1 inanimate object) from all walks of life have, for various reasons, entered Object Overload: a Total Drama / Survivor-esque reality show in which the contestants have to compete against each other and vote each other out in order to win 1 million dollars. Only one question remains: just who will be the one to claim that prize? Contestants: There are 48 contestants in Object Overload: 23 males, 23 females and 2 that are unique cases. Male Contestants: 1: Clock (The Controller): Clock is the punctual type of person (or in this case, object). He is grumpy, sardonic, highly irritable, doesn't have any best friends, prefers to tinker with his inventions (such as a robotic suit and a plane) and is a severe micro-manager. 2: Toothy (The Born Leader): Toothy thinks that he is the best thing since sliced bread, and despite his lack of physical skill takes control of an alliance consisting of himself, Boxing Glove, Fly Swat, Paper Airplane and Coney. He is sly, manipulative, and advocates cutting what he calls "tall poppies" from the competition. 3: Boxing Glove (The Punching Bag): Boxing Glove is a complete pushover. He allows Toothy and the rest of the alliance to literally walk over him more often than not, and rarely stands up for himself. This makes him susceptible to manipulation and blackmail, as others know his weak-willed nature. 4: Fly Swat (The Goody Two-Shoes): Fly Swat joined Object Overload in order to find a purpose in his life... and has found it in helping others, particularly the alliance of Toothy. Due to his morals, he argues for Boxing Glove when push comes to shove, but Toothy more often than not shoots him down. 5: Marble (The Prankster): Marble thrives on schadenfreude: the humiliation of others. Despite having lost a tooth in the past to a prank that went horribly wrong, he teams up with Soccer Ball to pull off "the most outrageous stunts that history has ever seen!" (in their words). 6: Paper Airplane (The High-Flying Daredevil): No risk is too risky for Paper Airplane. As a member of Toothy's alliance, he is their "go-to guy" for enacting the plots and punishing the insubordinates. He has within him a truly competitive spirit, being willing to win at all costs... just like Toothy. 7: Lighter (The Wild Animal): Lighter is much like a bull in a china shop; he acts like a complete lunatic to practically everyone, and once burned Tissue and crunched him up for laughs. Nobody enjoys being in his company, and wish to get rid of him as soon as possible. 8: Ping-Pong Ball (The Energetic Roller): Normally, Ping-Pong Ball is the exact opposite of his best friend Disc; he is happy-go-lucky most of the time and always has chipper things to say to all. However, if he does manage to be brought to the brink of despair, it is hard to pull him back. 9: Disc (The Pessimist): Disc is anti-social to the point of parody; he stays out of the spotlight and prefers to comment on it; namely, how worthless everyone is and how their efforts will be all for nothing. Surprisingly, he is the best of friends with Ping-Pong Ball. 10: Toaster (The Class Clown): Toaster is the comic relief of Object Overload. Whether you can find him, he's often pulling funny faces, spouting non-sequiturs or popping a cavalcade of random objects out of himself. Kite takes to him far more kindly than the others, and it eventually becomes clear that his "quirks" are a result of Tourette's Syndrome. 11: Soccer Ball (The Miles Gloriosus): Soccer Ball is all bark and no bite; alongside Marble, he frequently decides to pull pranks on the others without rhyme or reason. When the tables turn, however, it is Soccer Ball more often than not who is the first one to tuck their tails in-between their legs and scram. 12: Television (The Master of Disguise): Television can imitate anyone's voice and personality, although he gives himself away through his design; only his screen changes to fit the face of who he's impersonating. He additionally despises being called "TV", and is often willing to join in on Marble and Soccer Ball's pranks. 13: Top Hat (The Prideful Gentleman): Top Hat is extremely boastful, stuck up, posh and considers himself to be the most sophisticated out of the contestants. He butts heads with the more innocent and well-meaning Pearly most of the time, and dissuades Marble (who he refers to as a "peasant") from his (Marble's) attraction to her. 14: Globe (The Big Heart): Globe is the perfect example of a gentle giant; he has a noticeable girth, plus he's willing to lend a sympathetic ear to everyone who desires (and most often requires) his help. However, he's a tad shy and is easily bossed around, most often by Candy. 15: Tissue (The Misanthropic): Tissue, due to his hard upbringing, hates everyone. He rants and raves about how "life is a complete lie" and "history is just people stabbing each other in the back". He is distrustful of everyone, and is paranoid that they're all out to get him. 16: Dusty (The Unintelligent Floater): Dusty is extremely dumb much like Coney, is extremely lazy much like Seaweed and can be easily killed much like Melony, in his case by someone passing through him. He is however easily satiated, and holds no hard feelings to those who mistreat him. 17: Pumpkin (The Prince of Darkness): Pumpkin is a wannabe "evil sorcerer" who wants everyone to take him seriously despite his baby face. With his eldritch tome, dark rituals and other horrific contracts from the Netherworld, he is determined to conquer Object Overload. Why? For the glory of the Dark One, of course! 18: Snowglobe (The Defrosting Ice King): At first glance, Snowglobe is cold and bitter, much like Coal. Unlike him, Snowglobe is not grumpy all of the time; it's mostly because he's easily irritable. When around more calmer contestants (such as Popcorn), Snowglobe shows his softer side. 19: Cinder Block (The Dead Weight): If there was one word to describe Cinder Block, it would be "useless". He is nervous, easily distracted, not intelligent and unable to lift his own weight. Predictably, everyone aside from the more sociable contestants consider him little more than a burden. 20: Gardening Hose (The Pragmatist): Gardening Hose puts the group above the individual; as he is a critical thinker, he would gladly suggest the idea of getting rid of a load such as Cinder Block or Rubber Duck so that the group can thrive. While he can assess situations, he's slow to react to them and often tries to steer the ship without any experience. 21: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich (The Socially Inept): Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich is no social butterfly; he prefers to stay inside all day, blogging and complaining on forums. This has left him artistically and musically talented, but has rendered him a terse talker and has robbed him of adequate social abilities. 22: Coal (The Miserable Miser): Coal is a miser who is solitary as an oyster and rejects everyone and everything with a resounding "Bah, humbug!" He often hoards money and makes snippy comments at his underlings' expenses, but could there be a heart of gold hidden under him? 23: Woodchipper (The Job Hater): Woodchipper has spent his entire life working a 9-to-5 job, hearing the constant stream of insults by his boss and getting meagre pay to add insult to injury. Not even his "vacation" is safe; he is constantly looking over his shoulder out of fear his boss will find him and fire him. Female Contestants: 1: Boombox (The Quirky Siren): Boombox initially looks nothing like leader material; she talks too much, frequently ignores the current situation to rock out and can occasionally sing far too loud for comfort. However, she has nothing but the best intentions for her team. 2: Kite (The Overworking Heroine): No problem is too small for Kite. Kite feels unconditional love for everyone, and acts polite to all of her fellow contestants, particularly the vulnerable Toaster, who she regards as her best friend. However, Kite is prone to overworking herself, and thus commonly ends up absolutely exhausted at the end of the day. 3: Picture (The Shrinking Violet): Picture is painfully timid to the point of being a mute. Due to her limited social skills stemming from her shyness, she prefers to take solace in the flowers. Surprisingly, she's reluctant to back down in the face of vitriolic behaviour- the reason why remains a mystery. 4: Masky (The Dramatic Actress): Masky has a flair for the dramatic; she can play anyone from Ophelia to Viola, and is skilled in both comedy and tragedy. She unfortunately acts as though she is on the stage 24/7, and can potentially irritate others who have to put up with her overblown motions. 5: Pearly (The Condensing Aristocrat): Pearly has been sheltered from what her parents called "filthy commoners" for all her life, and so when she joined Object Overload to confirm what she had been told, she was surprised to find out that most of her fellow contestants are actually good objects. Unsurprisingly, her sheltered lifestyle can cause her to be accidently condensing towards others. 6: Candy (The Stuck-Up Critic): Candy is similar to Gardening Hose in the sense that she will criticise anything and anyone; even not noticing a 3% lightening of her peppermint stripes is grounds to end a long friendship. Her petty nit-picking and overall selfish demeanour is not easily tolerated, and only Kite will stand up for her. 7: Coney (The Ditzy Optimist): Coney is a member of Toothy's alliance who is too dim-witted to notice their abuse of Boxing Glove. She holds an carefree and optimistic view of the future, predictably putting her at odds with more pessimistic fellows such as Disc and Tissue. 8: Locky (The Free Spirit): A carefree life is Locky's ideal life. She doesn't care about all of the norms she is breaking, preferring to live in the moment now and ask questions later. Subsequently, she always tries to avoid facing the music for the unintended consequences... mostly with more mayhem. 9: Popcorn (The Stubborn Soft-Spoken): Popcorn rarely comes up with her own ideas, and instead prefers to follow the nearest authority's word. When she does speak up for herself however, she's very stubborn and will not rest until her idea has been implemented... for good or for ill. 10: Melony (The Timid Follower): Melony has spent her entire life putting up with the vile insults of Crayon, and is frequently teased due to her weak mortality. Most of the time, she is shy, uncomfortable with her current life, and prefers not to question her higher-ups. 11: Tiki (The Humble Heroines): Tiki are a dynamic duo that gladly perform good deeds together and request no reward for it. Both girls have unique knowledge of a martial art known as "Treesitzu", although the Tiki on the bottom knows it better than the Tiki on the top. To compensate, the Tiki on top is more intelligent. 12: Crayon (The Vain Lady): Gossip and drama is what Crayon thrives on. Her sharp tongue is matched only by her vain wit and her zealous self-preservation, putting everyone below herself and constantly checking her appearance practically all the time. 13: Casey (The Fun-Lover): Casey brings joy to the hearts of everyone who can fit joy within their hearts. With frequent pep talks and encouragement, Casey will not rest until the entire world is a jolly place with no such thing as sadness. Others consider her too idealistic for her own good... 14: Kaleidoscope (The Blind Seer): While Kaleidoscope's vision may be severely impaired, her wisdom is far beyond any other. She makes cryptic comments about future events, and can recall the past vividly. Of course, tall poppies such as her are often the first targets in such a cutthroat competition... 15: Medicine Ball (The Fitness Freak): Medicine Ball is interested in one thing only: your health. She however takes the "healthy living" campaign to its illogical conclusion: advertising continuous exercise, starvation diets and shutting off your social life in favour of the gym. 16: Oar (The Enlightened Pacifist): Oar has come to the conclusion that she is enlightened; having transcended mortal issues and gained a new insight into the world. Therefore, Oar abstains herself from what she calls "petty drama", and additionally abstains from violence. 17: Stepladder (The Devoted Servant): Much like Kite, Stepladder will do anything you ask of her without question. As she is a stepladder, she is unable to move normally, and requires picking up and carrying to her destination. Predictably, she's a good team player, but is absolutely horrendous as a lone wolf. 18: Seaweed (The Lazy Slacker): "With great power comes no responsibility." is the personal motto of Seaweed. She takes every moment she can get to shirk her potentially vital duties, passing them on to those already with a lot on their plate (such as Kite and Stepladder). 19: Church Bell (The Morose Messenger): Church Bell is an ominous, Gothic woman who more often than not silently watches events unfold instead of participating in them. When she does open her mouth, she forecasts doom, sorrow and ruin, with absolutely no room for hope. 20: Monkey Paw (The Deceiver): Monkey Paw is a con artist first and foremost: she suckers in her victims with "too good to be true" rewards, yet never stipulates that she will then demand outrageous and frequently impossible demands from her suckers, leaving them with nothing and her with everything. 21: Film Reel (The Camera Fiend): Everyone and everything is on candid camera... Film Reel's, that is. She can never be seen without her trusted camera. She is far often than not duped into gathering blackmail material for the main manipulative contestants, often so that they can further abuse their victims without her knowledge. 22: Abacus (The Know-It-All): Abacus is extremely arrogant, and believes that she knows everything better than everyone else. At the drop of a hat, she can launch herself into long and overblown descriptions, always ending with these words: "I am Abacus and I am 100% smarter than you." 23: Vine (The Natural Survivalist): Vine is a creature of the woods. She knows a thing or two about survival in the wild, including which berries are safe to eat and how to apply rudimentary first aid in the case of bleeding. She is largely clueless of the urban areas... probably because she's never witnessed them. Other Contestants: 1: Cherries (The Double Trouble): The Cherries are a pair of siblings connected to each other that depend on each other for everything. The left Cherry walks and prefers to solve things with her diplomacy, while the right Cherry grabs and punches his way through things. Predictably, they don't get along well. Gender: Female (Left), Male (Right) 2: Rubber Duck (The Imaginary Friend): Rubber Duck has no sentience whatsoever. Rubber Duck cannot talk, cannot move, cannot act and cannot think. All it can do is quack. Nevertheless, Rubber Duck is treated by almost everyone as though it can talk, move, act and think, and is thus counted as a contestant. Gender: None Staff: Gamey (The Host): Gamey is a fairly impartial host who gives a voice to both teams, Team Tune and Team Time. He is a slightly unpleasant host (making the contestants sign contracts preventing them from being ejected, evacuated or quitting from the show, for example), but is otherwise competent. Gender: Male Lightswitch (The Assistant): Lightswitch is a quick thinker who's reflexes allow him to serve well as the assistant to Gamey most of the time. However, he always executes the first idea that comes to his head, which leads him to be a poor decision-maker. For that reason, he secedes control over to Gamey. Gender: Male Walnut (The Intern): Walnut is a fairly cheerful intern who's interested in athletics and enjoys the good pay she gets from her role on the show. More often than not it is her who is contracted to provide an example of the challenge that awaits the contestants. Gender: Female Mop (The Janitor): After the contestants have had their meals in the canteen and after every challenge, it falls upon Mop to clean up the mess left behind. Due to the frequency of her job and the somewhat meagre salary she earns as a janitor, Mop thinks of it as an uninteresting obligation. Gender: Female Bellamento (The Security Guards): The Bellamento are a hive mind of squishy little red spheres, with a gradient shine for a little bit extra spice. They cannot talk, and during eliminations, they restrain more rowdy contestants should they attempt to physically assault anyone. Gender: Male Briefcase (The Executive): Briefcase is the executive producer of Object Overload, and is completely obsessed with not only the show's ratings, but also how he can profit from them. He occasionally phones Gamey to see if the antics of the contestants have boosted ratings. Gender: Male Cape (The Mascot): Cape believes he is a superhero, and he actually is. He is faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive and able to soar higher than any plane. He occasionally turns up to assist in a few challenges, starting from the merge. Gender: Male The Rules of Object Overload: 1: Should a contestant die, they shall be revived within the span of a minute via a Recovery Centre. At least 6 Recovery Centres must remain operational by the staff to ensure the speedy revival of deceased contestants. 2: No contestant can be medically evacuated, ejected from the show, or quit of their own volition. The only way off the show is through the process of elimination. 3: Every week, a challenge is held to determine the winning team and contestants. Once a winner has been decided, the elimination ceremony commences on the earliest evening after the challenge. 4: All contestants on the winning team of a challenge are granted automatic immunity from elimination. 4 (amended): After the merge, only contestants who have won the challenge are granted automatic immunity from elimination. 5: At elimination, while both teams have to attend and can discuss the elimination, only the losing team is permitted to vote out a contestant. Both the voter and the voted are made public. 5 (amended): After the merge, all contestants are permitted to discuss and vote out a fellow contestant. 6: At elimination, the contestant with the most votes is eliminated. They are permitted to give a 1-minute farewell speech prior to being launched to Prison Planet. Teams: After their victory in the first ever challenge, Boombox and Clock are rewarded with the positions of team captains of their teams, with Boombox's team being called Team Tune and Clock's team being called Team Time. Team Tune: # Boombox (Captain) # Kite # Masky (ELIMINATED) # Pearly (ELIMINATED) # Coney # Tiki # Oar # Seaweed (ELIMINATED) # Monkey Paw # Film Reel (ELIMINATED) # Abacus # Vine (ELIMINATED) # Toothy (ELIMINATED) # Boxing Glove (ELIMINATED) # Fly Swat (ELIMINATED) # Marble # Paper Airplane # Ping-Pong Ball # Disc # Toaster # Soccer Ball (ELIMINATED) # Pumpkin # Coal (ELIMINATED) # Rubber Duck Team Time: # Clock (Captain) # Lighter (ELIMINATED) # Television # Top Hat # Globe # Tissue (ELIMINATED) # Dusty # Snowglobe # Cinder Block (ELIMINATED) # Gardening Hose # Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich (ELIMINATED) # Woodchipper (ELIMINATED) # Picture # Candy (ELIMINATED) # Locky (ELIMINATED) # Popcorn # Melony # Crayon # Casey # Kaleidoscope (ELIMINATED) # Medicine Ball # Stepladder # Church Bell (ELIMINATED) # Cherries (ELIMINATED) Merged Team: # Boombox (ELIMINATED) # Kite (ELIMINATED) # Coney (ELIMINATED) # Tiki (ELIMINATED) # Oar (ELIMINATED) # Monkey Paw (ELIMINATED) # Abacus (ELIMINATED) # Picture (ELIMINATED) # Popcorn (2nd Place) # Melony (ELIMINATED) # Crayon (ELIMINATED) # Casey (ELIMINATED) # Medicine Ball (ELIMINATED) # Stepladder (ELIMINATED) # Clock (ELIMINATED) # Television (ELIMINATED) # Top Hat (ELIMINATED) # Globe (ELIMINATED) # Dusty (ELIMINATED) # Snowglobe (WINNER) # Gardening Hose (ELIMINATED) # Marble (ELIMINATED) # Paper Airplane (ELIMINATED) # Ping-Pong Ball (ELIMINATED) # Disc (3rd Place) # Toaster (ELIMINATED) # Pumpkin (ELIMINATED) # Rubber Duck (ELIMINATED) Episodes: Episode 1: "The End of the Beginning" Air Date: 8th December 2018 Challenge: Avoid being shot with dodgeballs until only 2 contestants remain standing. Winners: Boombox and Clock Eliminated: None Remaining Contestants: 48 Episode 2: "Lemon-Aid" Air Date: 15th December 2018 Challenge: Run a lemonade stand and earn the most money within 12 hours. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Cinder Block Why?: Cinder Block's uselessness in the challenge led Team Time to believe that he was a sitting duck, and promptly vote him off ASAP. Remaining Contestants: 47 Episode 3: "Sights of Fright" Air Date: 22nd December 2018 Challenge: Successfully travel through the Haunted House in its entirety. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Coal Why?: Coal's anti-social behaviour did not endure him to the rest of Team Tune, and once he was on the chopping block they wasted no time in voting him off. Remaining Contestants: 46 Episode 4: "Wannabe A Zillionaire?" Air Date: 29th December 2018 Challenge: Earn the most amount of money via answering questions correctly. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Vine Why?: Vine's incapability of knowing simple pop culture trivia was a direct cause in Team Tune's loss, and the choice was made to vote Vine out for it. Remaining Contestants: 45 Episode 5: "Set In Stone" Air Date: 5th January 2019 Challenge: Sculpt a statue of Gamey within 12 hours. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Locky Why?: Locky's "live in the moment" way of life was resulting in her attempting to evade the consequences for mishaps that were her fault. Fed up with her lack of responsibility, Team Time voted her off. Remaining Contestants: 44 Episode 6: "Pump Up To Victory" Air Date: 12th January 2019 Challenge: Pump 10 balloons of Gamey before the other team. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Lighter Why?: Lighter had became increasingly violent, offensive and politically incorrect, and attempting to get Kaleidoscope eliminated just for being blind was the last straw for Team Time. Remaining Contestants: 43 Episode 7: "Gingerbread Gourmet" Air Date: 19th January 2019 Challenge: Bake the tastiest gingerbread man and gingerbread house. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Candy Why?: Candy made the fatal mistake of insulting Toaster's Tourette's Syndrome in front of both teams, which made her a public pariah and led to Globe growing a spine and spearheading a movement to get her eliminated. Remaining Contestants: 42 Episode 8: "Wrecking Wonders" Air Date: 26th January 2019 Challenge: Demolish a building before the other team. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Masky Why?: Masky's overdramatic way of talking and acting was beginning to become an annoyance to Team Tune, and they eliminated her as a pre-emptive measure. Remaining Contestants: 41 Episode 9: "The Foggiest of Ideas" Air Date: 2nd February 2019 Challenge: Make your way through a fog-covered hedge maze. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Fly Swat Why?: Fly Swat refused to vote off Boxing Glove when ordered to by Toothy, so in response Toothy betrayed him and convinced his team to vote Fly Swat out. Remaining Contestants: 40 Episode 10: "Walking on Thin Ice" Air Date: 9th February 2019 Challenge: Successfully reach the other side of a tightrope suspended above a lake of thin ice. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Boxing Glove Why?: Boxing Glove threw the challenge in order to make the rest of Team Tune hate him so much that they'd eliminate him, thus getting away from Toothy and Paper Airplane. Remaining Contestants: 39 Episode 11: "Downfall" Air Date: 16th February 2019 Challenge: Collect more coins than the other team while plummeting down a chute. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Toothy Why?: Toothy and Paper Airplane's hazing of Boxing Glove was finally exposed by a guilty Coney, leading to Paper Airplane throwing his former boss under the bus to save his own hide from elimination. Remaining Contestants: 38 Episode 12: "Duel for Fuel" Air Date: 23rd February 2019 Challenge: Successfully capture the opposing team's gas cans and fuel up a firework launcher. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Church Bell Why?: Church Bell's prophesising of doom and misfortune were blown off by Team Time as annoying, and eventually they got fed up with her constantly foretelling of woe. Remaining Contestants: 37 Episode 13: "We Scream for Ice Cream" Air Date: 2nd March 2019 Challenge: Create more ice cream that the other team in the span of 12 hours. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Tissue Why?: Tissue's pessimism and paranoia was beginning to split apart Team Time, and much like Church Bell, they opted to get rid of him rather than acknowledge his ramblings. Remaining Contestants: 36 Episode 14: "Shattered Glass" Air Date: 9th March 2019 Challenge: Smash more glass bottles than the other team with 3 throws of a ball. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Film Reel Why?: Film Reel's insistence on merely filming arguments instead of resolving them eventually led to her getting some justly-deserved criticism, which resulted in her getting eliminated. Remaining Contestants: 35 Episode 15: "In Deeper Waters" Air Date: 16th March 2019 Challenge: Successfully take a boat journey to the end of the Rapid Rapids. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Kaleidoscope Why?: Kaleidoscope's ability and wisdom was beginning to be seen as a threat by her fellow teammates, and they eventually decided that they didn't want to go up against her during the merge. Remaining Contestants: 34 Episode 16: "For Whom The Bell Tolls" Air Date: 23rd March 2019 Challenge: Get past an assault course to ring 3 bells before the other team. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Cherries Why?: Both of the Cherries were growing increasingly vitriolic towards the other members of Team Time, and the other members disapproved of the constant bickering between the Cherries. Remaining Contestants: 33 Episode 17: "Eggs Over Easy" Air Date: 30th March 2019 Challenge: Deposit 10 eggs into a basket through an egg and spoon race before the other team. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Pearly Why?: Pearly's accidently insensitive comments about her lower-class teammates eventually offended them one time too many, and after Team Tune's loss there was the perfect opportunity for them to get rid of her. Remaining Contestants: 32 Episode 18: "Slippery When Wet" Air Date: 6th April 2019 Challenge: Successfully get through an obstacle course that had been soaked in order to make it extremely slippery. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Woodchipper Why?: Once Woodchipper's paranoia over his boss became too much for his team to handle, they wrote him off after their loss of the challenge. Remaining Contestants: 31 Episode 19: "Shock and Awe" Air Date: 13th April 2019 Challenge: Navigate a maze while being careful not to get electrocuted. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Soccer Ball Why?: Soccer Ball could talk the talk, but not walk the walk; once he chickened out and caused Team Tune to lose, Marble's protests could not sway the rest of his team. Remaining Contestants: 30 Episode 20: "The Sinking Ship" Air Date: 20th April 2019 Challenge: Escape from a sinking ship within 12 hours. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Seaweed Why?: Seaweed's laziness and disregard of her team eventually became too much for them to handle, even despite Marble not putting in his best effort due to the previous eliminations of Pearly and Soccer Ball. Remaining Contestants: 29 Episode 21: "Death Spiral" Air Date: 27th April 2019 Challenge: Avoid a whirlpool for as long as possible until only one contestant remains. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich Why?: Despite Team Time's mutiny against Clock's overbearing nature, Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich's social awkwardness eventually got the better of him. Remaining Contestants: 28 (IMPORTANT NOTE: AFTER THIS EPISODE, THE TEAMS ARE MERGED) Episode 22: "Lone Wolves" Air Date: 4th May 2019 Challenge: Take the most pictures of the wolves throughout the mountain tour. Winner: Disc Eliminated: Clock Why?: With Team Tune and Team Time no more, Clock's former teammates were quick to turn on him in response to his stubborn leadership. Remaining Contestants: 27 Episode 23: "Innocent Experience" Air Date: 11th May 2019 Challenge: Bring in a live tiger to Gamey first. Winners: Kite and Toaster Eliminated: Stepladder Why?: Stepladder was a team player, not a solo player; while she was able to help out a team, she proved unable to perform efficiently during the merge. Remaining Contestants: 26 Episode 24: "Dread the Treadmill" Air Date: 18th May 2019 Challenge: Be the last contestant running on an increasingly fast treadmill. Winner: Medicine Ball Eliminated: Marble Why?: Marble's performance had been deteriorating ever since both Soccer Ball and Pearly were eliminated, and his last-place finish during the challenge was the last straw. Remaining Contestants: 25 Episode 25: "Super Zeroes" Air Date: 25th May 2019 Challenge: Team up with Cape and stop a supervillain. Winner: Television Eliminated: Crayon Why?: Corrupted by the stress of the show and by Monkey Paw's bad influence, Melony wasted no time in getting rid of her tormentor when she got the chance. Remaining Contestants: 24 Episode 26: "Potato Peelers" Air Date: 1st June 2019 Challenge: Peel the most potatoes within 10 minutes. Winner: Oar Eliminated: Rubber Duck Why?: The contestants eventually realised that Rubber Duck was no longer needed as stress relief, despite the protests of Kite and Toaster. Remaining Contestants: 23 Episode 27: "Flag Follies" Air Date: 8th June 2019 Challenge: Tag and collect all of the other contestants' flags. Winner: Melony Eliminated: Abacus Why?: The remaining contestants were getting sick of the overbearing and annoying behaviour of Abacus, and decided to eliminate her. Remaining Contestants: 22 Episode 28: "Counting Sheep" Air Date: 15th June 2019 Challenge: Herd as many sheep as you can into a pen within 5 minutes. Winner: Toaster Eliminated: Gardening Hose Why?: Gardening Hose didn't help anyone in the challenge, leading most of the other contestants to conclude that he was selfish and conspire to eliminate him. Remaining Contestants: 21 Episode 29: "Joke's On You" Air Date: 22nd June 2019 Challenge: Come up with the funniest joke to be judged by a panel of judges. Winner: Dusty Eliminated: Medicine Ball Why?: Medicine Ball was seen by most of her fellow contestants as a gimmick that had run its course, and the stage was set for her elimination. Remaining Contestants: 20 Episode 30: "Salt The Earth" Air Date: 29th June 2019 Challenge: Pour as much salt onto the ground within 5 minutes. Winner: Monkey Paw Eliminated: Globe and Casey Why?: Both Globe and Casey were seen as forgettable compared to the other remaining contestants, meaning that they were vulnerable to the double elimination. Remaining Contestants: 18 Episode 31: "Gold Rush" Air Date: 6th July 2019 Challenge: Pan the most gold within a hour. Winner: Television Eliminated: Kite Why?: Most of the other contestants (with the obvious exception of Toaster) realised that if they did not get rid of Kite right now, she would float her way to the finale. Remaining Contestants: 17 Episode 32: "Balls of Steel" Air Date: 13th July 2019 Challenge: Be the last contestant remaining juggling 3 balls. Winner: Popcorn Eliminated: Television Why?: Television was beginning to be seen as a threat by most of the remaining contestants, and Toaster was passed over for being considered an easy opponent to win against in the finale. Remaining Contestants: 16 Episode 33: "High Noon" Air Date: 20th July 2019 Challenge: Win a "ten paces and turn" Western duel single elimination tournament. Winner: Coney Eliminated: Ping-Pong Ball Why?: Having been driven to despair by the machinations of Top Hat, Ping-Pong Ball was begging to be eliminated and had his wish granted if only to shut him up. Remaining Contestants: 15 Episode 34: "Avalanche Apocalypse" Air Date: 27th July 2019 Challenge: Be the first person to reach the top of a mountain, while trying to avoid being knocked down by an avalanche. Winner: Paper Airplane Eliminated: Top Hat Why?: With Monkey Paw having no further need to continue co-operating with him, as well as general disgust towards his involvement in Ping-Pong Ball's elimination, he was used as a scapegoat. Remaining Contestants: 14 Episode 35: "Let Them Eat Cake" Air Date: 3rd August 2019 Challenge: Bake the tastiest cake to be judged by a panel of judges. Winner: Snowglobe Eliminated: Tiki Why?: Tiki was beginning to be seen as a major threat during the endgame, and ultimately it was concluded that they should be taken out of the competiton. Remaining Contestants: 13 Episode 36: "Time Ticks On" Air Date: 10th August 2019 Challenge: Guess the most correct times from a series of clock faces. Winner: Oar Eliminated: Boombox Why?: As a former team captain, Boombox was also considered to be a threat worth taking down, with Toaster and Pumpkin being spared as they were seen as ineffectual. Remaining Contestants: 12 Episode 37: "Do You Believe In Magic?" Air Date: 17th August 2019 Challenge: Perform the best magic act to be judged by a panel of judges. Winner: Pumpkin Eliminated: Coney and Paper Airplane Why?: Ever since the downfall of Toothy's alliance, Coney and Paper Airplane had been at each other's throats, ultimately leading to them orchestrating the other's elimination. Remaining Contestants: 10 Episode 38: "Fishing Frenzy" Air Date: 24th August 2019 Challenge: Collect the most fish within 2 hours. Winner: Oar Eliminated: Dusty Why?: Dusty's performance had been mediocre ever since the first episode, and it could no longer be tolerated during the endgame. Remaining Contestants: 9 Episode 39: "Stack It, Silly!" Air Date: 31st August 2019 Challenge: Create the highest stack of blocks within a hour. Winner: Disc Eliminated: Monkey Paw Why?: With everyone now knowing her manipulative tactics and with only Melony to support her, Monkey Paw was easily caught off-guard. Remaining Contestants: 8 Episode 40: "Wicked Wicks" Air Date: 7th September 2019 Challenge: Keep your candle blazing the longest. Winner: Pumpkin Eliminated: Oar Why?: Being seen as both a gimmicky contestant and a major threat, Melony made Oar a surefire target to get rid of during the endgame. Remaining Contestants: 7 Episode 41: "Spin to Win" Air Date: 14th September 2019 Challenge: Be the first contestant to get all of their 3 fans spinning constantly for 3 minutes. Winner: Melony Eliminated: Toaster Why?: Without Kite to calm him down, Toaster finally could not cope with the show anymore, and deliberately asked to be eliminated. Remaining Contestants: 6 Episode 42: "Bubble Trouble" Air Date: 21st September 2019 Challenge: Pop the most bubbles within a hour. Winner: Disc Eliminated: Picture Why?: Having no more use of her, Melony began thinking of Picture as nothing more than a nervous waste of space, and convinced Pumpkin to vote her out. Remaining Contestants: 5 Episode 43: "Look Spooky" Air Date: 28th September 2019 Challenge: Design the scariest Halloween outfit. Winner: Popcorn Eliminated: Pumpkin Why?: Ganged up on during the challenge and with his gimmick having ran its course, Pumpkin had no choice but to accept his elimination. Remaining Contestants: 4 Episode 44: "One More" Air Date: 5th October 2019 Challenge: Be the first contestant to complete an obstacle course. Winner: Disc Eliminated: Melony Why?: After being defeated and given a speech on why her scheming led to her downfall, Melony saw the error of her ways and accepted her elimination. Remaining Contestants: 3 Episode 45: "Fin" Air Date: 12th October 2019 Challenge 1: Avoid gaining the most votes by the eliminated contestants. Winners: Snowglobe and Popcorn Eliminated: Disc Why?: Even though he had been humbled by his experiences, the old grievances made by Disc came back to cost him dearly. Challenge 2: Be the first contestant to complete an obstacle course based on all of the previous challenges. Winner: Snowglobe Eliminated: Popcorn Why?: Despite giving it her all, Snowglobe managed to complete the obstacle course before her. Remaining Contestants: 1 Category:Object shows Category:Animated series Category:Nickelodeon